64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the Big Billabong Wave
Joey and his friends go surfing at the billabong lake with the help of a cockatoo named Carrie. However, there is a lack of waves in the lake and Wally must save the day to bring back the water. Summary Main Zoo Lucy gets introduced to a cockatoo named Carrie. She teaches everyone how to speak with Australian phrases. Story One day, Joey and his friends became bored in throwing stones at the lake. The three see Carrie flying around, tired from her holiday from the sea. She talks about surfing at the seaside. The three are warned by Carrie in which no one can surf without waves. Jimmy gets warned by Carrie on an attempt to use a rock as a surfboard. Phoebe also thought Mr. Platypus is a surfboard, but Joey finally found a leaf by a pink flower. The three began to practise surfing on rocks. After practise, the three are met by Wally to be introduced about the big wave. He explains that the big wave is taller than the tree and is found on the billabong. It is explained that it takes many years for the waves to come. While waiting patiently, the three are bored for the waves to arrive. Wally finally arrived, summoning the waves for the time to come. By doing the dance, a big wind is summoned across Australia. Suddenly, the big waves occur on the lake. Joey is able to go surfing as the waves appeared on the lake. It is revealed that the waves don't last forever. Carrie, Jimmy, and Phoebe began to join in with Joey on surfing across the lake. The four began to surf until sunset. Moral Ending Lucy likes the story told by Carrie. She wishes she could go surfing on the Australian beach. It is too late to go surfing on the beach, because it is bedtime. First Appearances * Carrie the Cockatoo Gallery Ep 56 2.jpg Ep 56 3.jpg Ep 56 4.jpg Ep 56 5.jpg Ep 56 6.jpg Ep 56 7.jpg Ep 56 8.jpg Ep 56 9.jpg Ep 56 10.jpg Ep 56 11.jpg Ep 56 12.jpg Ep 56 13.jpg Ep 56 14.jpg Ep 56 15.jpg Ep 56 16.jpg Ep 56 17.jpg Ep 56 18.jpg Ep 56 19.jpg Ep 56 20.jpg Ep 56 21.jpg Ep 56 22.jpg Ep 56 23.jpg Ep 56 24.jpg Ep 56 25.jpg Ep 56 26.jpg Ep 56 27.jpg Ep 56 28.jpg Ep 56 29.jpg Ep 56 30.jpg Ep 56 31.jpg Ep 56 32.jpg Ep 56 33.jpg Ep 56 34.jpg Ep 56 35.jpg Ep 56 36.jpg Ep 56 37.jpg Ep 56 38.jpg Ep 56 39.jpg Ep 56 40.jpg Ep 56 41.jpg Ep 56 42.jpg Ep 56 43.jpg Ep 56 44.jpg Ep 56 45.jpg Ep 56 46.jpg Ep 56 47.jpg Ep 56 48.jpg Ep 56 49.jpg Ep 56 50.jpg Ep 56 51.jpg Ep 56 52.jpg Ep 56 53.jpg Ep 56 54.jpg Ep 56 55.jpg Ep 56 56.jpg Ep 56 57.jpg Ep 56 58.jpg Ep 56 59.jpg Ep 56 60.jpg Ep 56 61.jpg Ep 56 62.jpg Ep 56 63.jpg Ep 56 64.jpg Ep 56 65.jpg Ep 56 66.jpg Ep 56 67.jpg Ep 56 68.jpg Ep 56 69.jpg Ep 56 70.jpg Ep 56 71.jpg Ep 56 72.jpg Ep 56 73.jpg Ep 56 74.jpg Ep 56 75.jpg Ep 56 76.jpg Ep 56 77.jpg Ep 56 78.jpg Ep 56 79.jpg Ep 56 80.jpg Ep 56 81.jpg Ep 56 82.jpg Ep 56 83.jpg Ep 56 84.jpg Ep 56 85.jpg Ep 56 86.jpg Ep 56 87.jpg Ep 56 88.jpg Ep 56 89.jpg Ep 56 90.jpg Ep 56 91.jpg Ep 56 92.jpg Ep 56 93.jpg Ep 56 94.jpg Ep 56 95.jpg Video Trivia * This is the first appearance of Australia in Adobe Flash. * This also marks the first appearance of Carrie, a new animal. * This is the second appearance of the triplets of Janice. They made a brief appearance in try to teach Jimmy how to jump. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes that Carrie told the story